The Sci-Fi mixup
by The Grand Legion
Summary: What happens when Rick and Morty are on the Death Star? This of course!


**SO THIS IS MY RICK AND MORTY CROSSOVER WITH STAR WARS. ENJOY MY ABOMINATION OF A FANFICTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RICK AND MORTY OR STAR WARS.**

It was a clear Saturday noon when Rick suddenly interrupted Morty from his lunch in the dining room with his family. "Morty! Come on I need your help with something!" Rick shouted.

"Aww jeez Rick can't it wait after I've eaten?" Morty whined.

"No time Morty this is very important!" Rick grabbed Morty's arm and pulled him to the garage lightning speed. The rest of the family besides Jerry ignored them. Jerry moaned, "Aren't we going to do something?" Summer turns out had paid no attention to what happened and Beth quietly ate her dinner. Jerry moaned again, "Nobody?! I am ashamed of you people."

Summer looked from her phone, "What?" Jerry scowled.

Meanwhile in the garage Rick was making one of his machines. It looked like a slim metal box the size of a book with a canister connected on top, kind of like Rick's portal fluid container. He even geared himself with weapons and some gadgets. "Rick what's so important that you had to take me away from one of my meals!?" Morty exclaimed angrily.

"I need to do a job Morty! Apparently someone's paying trillions for a large power source that can generate electricity for eons! And there's only one place that can do that!"

"What? A universe built of that exact object?"

"Incorrect as always Morty! I'm talking about isotope 889, and there's only one place that has that!"

"Where?"

"The Death Star, Morty! The one from star wars! It's reactor is powered by isotope 889!" Morty's eyes widened with joy.

"Woo-hoo! We're doing a Rick and Morty with Star wars crossover everybody!" Morty started to hyperly jump around.

* * *

Space, an endless void of possibility but also impossibility. Few in the multiverse can do what most can't. An example of them would be a douche bag grandpa and his awkward grandson Morty. One a God and the other, a cloaking device. Some question how two idiots can break impossibility, we may never know. Meanwhile, a large metal moon journeys across the galaxy, it may look like a giant space station but the power inside contains an endless supply of destruction and chaos. Commanded by the galaxy's dominant faction, the galactic empire. Built from legions of elite soldiers and mechanised vehicles. An authoritarian government ruling trillions of people across the known cosmos. This is where our heroes begin one of their famous adventures.

A green circular portal opens up in a cargo bay, out comes and old man drooling from his mouth and a young normal teenager. "So where is the reactor Morty?" Rick asked.

Morty's voice cracked, "Gee I don't know Rick."

"The f***? What do you mean you don't know?! Aren't you a star wars nerd?!"

"Rick, Star Wars nerds don't know everything. That's like saying Stephen Hawking knew the very meaning of life."

Rick sighed, "Well we'll have to find out ourself. Look for a map of the station or something."

Suddenly two stormtroopers walked around the hallway. One of them joked, "So boom boom! I killed the wookie right in front of his family and friends."

"You are one cold son of a b***h," the other said. They soon saw the two random strangers in the hallway. "Blast 'em!"

"Aw s**t, run Morty!" Rick was about to run. Morty stopped him saying, "Calm down Rick-" Before Morty could say anything the stormtroopers started blasting. But they missed the two every time, not even shooting anywhere near them. "How. Do. We. Keep. F***ing missing!" One of the stormtroopers cried.

"No wonder your wife left you," the other said.

The stormtrooper ignored the two intruders and decided to have a go at his comrade, "It'll be your life who leaves when I kill you!" The two started fighting.

"Man those two have issues," said Morty.

"Well this shouldn't be a problem getting through this space station," Rick pulled out a grey pistol with purple lingings on it and shot the soldiers Rick hid the bodies in some black boxes. The duo walked off searching for a map, there was a lot of confusion on where they were since all hallways looked the same. After a while of sneaking around they finally found one. "So we're here and the reactor is over there," said Rick.

"How can you read this writing?" Morty asked.

"Multiversal mind translator Morty." The two took a rounded elevator to the level of where the power source was. Imperial March played on the lift's music. Rick shot the speaker, "F*** this song."

"I didn't see anything wrong with it," said Morty.

"Not my kind of music." The elevator opened and outside it was a full crew full of imperial staff. "Aww s***," cursed Rick. Rick and Morty walked straight into the room, the entire staff saw them and imperials wearing black clothing turned on the alarm. Rick walked right through them with every single shot fired missing him, Morty decided not to go as he was terrified to be shot. "Don't be a coward Morty, these idiots can't hit a thing."

Morty realised this so decided to take his grandfather's advice, he walked straight through them all and like Rick said they couldn't hit a thing. Looking around he saw the frustration on their faces. One of them just stopped shooting and started charging at Morty, but luckily was shot by Rick. Morty was finally with his Grandad and the shooting finally stopped. "Get them!" One of the imperials shouted. The entire staff started to charge at them.

"Oh s**t!" Cursed Rick. The duo hurried into a random room. Rick closed the door behind them shooting the lock. "We're here Morty, the power room." Rick said looking around the black and red room filled with gadgets, buttons and all sorts of stuff. In the middle was a pillar looking to be a container. "Rick I thought we were looking for the reactor, what are we doing in a power room?" Morty asked in his cracked voice.

"Isotope 889 powers the reactor Morty. And it's probably in that containment pillar," Rick explained. He clicked a few buttons on a nearby console. But Rick had no idea what he was doing, he shut off the power to random areas of the Death Star. "Not that. Not that. Maybe this?" Rick pulled a lever which released all airlocks of the station pulling half the Death Star's crew into space. "Oh f**k the console." Rick pulled out a random gadget and stuck it on the pillar. Out came lightning running all over it disabling the locks and opening the container. Inside was a cube with the darkest black nobody could imagine, it floated inside, rick brought out his gadget that was being made earlier which pulled the object into the gadget's container.

Until a lashing sound was made at the door, Morty turned to see what it was. He was horrified to find a red blade slowly slicing through the room's entrance, this was only the work of Darth Vader. "Hurry up Rick! Portal! Portal!"

Rick shot the portal gun at the wall, but it was too late as the Dark Lord pushed the door down. "Oh hey its dark helmet from spaceballs!" Rick cried smiling.

"Wrong movie Rick!"

"Well how would I know? I've never watched Star Wars!" Darth Vader suddenly force choked Rick's grandson but Morty was injected by one of Rick's syringes.

"Gee, thanks Rick. What is that anyway?"

"Gliaxum Fluid. It's space alcohol and makes you immune to telepathy."

"Impossible!" Vader scowled, "How are you immune to the force?"

"It's a little thing called science, look it up sometime. So uh buh-bye." The duo went through the portal. But instead of home they were in a run down alien building.

"Do you have it?" A deep voice called out.

"Are you Cluck Clock?" Rick asked.

"I am. Now do you have it?"

"Yes." Rick held out the isotope from the Death Star. Out came an strange creature, it was red and looked like an emu with a chicken head. Morty was confused by the creature but he's seen stranger things.

"Here is your payment," said Click Clock as he kicked a small orb towards the duo. Rick did the same with the isotope. "This will make a delicious meal, goodbye," The weird bird hybrid ran off.

"What was that, Rick?" Morty asked.

"A bird mutant. They are known for being weird Earth bird hybrids and eat electricity."

"Wait you sold one of the most powerful objects to a weirdo who's entire species eats it?"

"Life has weird events in it. But that's pretty much life itself, it's weird, it's just there, no meaning to life, but that's what everybody ignores, that they're just tiny stuff within a much larger... I don't think there's a word for it."

"You have been taking too many drugs."

**WELL THAT WAS THAT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING BETTER GO READ MY OTHER STORIES. **


End file.
